


Keep Your Sexuality Fluid (You Never Know When You Might Need It)

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [82]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Lemon, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's an FBI agent. He's been sent undercover inside one of the biggest, scariest and most out of control gangs ruling the city, and he's trying to do his job right. The problem is, right when he's about to gain the trust of his new bosses, something bad happens, and all of a sudden the problem isn't to get inside the gang anymore -- but how to come out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Sexuality Fluid (You Never Know When You Might Need It)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  This particular 'verse, let's call it the Undercoververse, I'm very proud of, because I basically plotted it all by myself, and it was very very fun <3 I've got a lot in store for poor Adam in this universe -- though God only knows when I'll get around to write it. But bad bad things are gonna happen, and it's gonna be amazing.  
> (Also, in this one, Blaine and Leo are simply majestic. Enjoy them, if not anything else.)

Adam's usually extremely calm, nothing ever shakes him. His superiors in Quantico were always impressed with him. No matter how hard the situation was, he could always keep his nerve, and that was certainly his best quality, and the one part of his résumé that had probably convinced captain Vanderbilt that he was the right agent for the job. 

That said, with all that's happened in the last few days, waiting alone in this half empty room is starting to make him nervous. 

His shoulder still hurts. He's pretty sure he should've had it checked, now, right after the fight, but that's not what gang boys do when they get in a fight. They wait for shit to heal on its own, and that's what he's got to do too if he doesn't want Anderson and his obnoxious creepy boyfriend to smell something wrong with him. They managed to fuck up two undercover agents already, he doesn't wanna be the third. 

He keeps wondering about the Latino kid. He couldn't be older than seventeen years old, and that's wanting to go easy on himself. He was more probably just sixteen or around that age anyway. Did he punch him too hard? He seemed unconscious when Adam left. Maybe he shouldn't have taken part to Anderson's operation, he probably should've waited a few more days. After the radio silence window was closed and after speaking to captain Vanderbilt about it. But he had a feeling Anderson's boyfriend was studying him, that he'd have smelled the rat if he'd have tried to procrastinate. He had to prove himself if he wanted to get in. He's had to make a tough call - not the first time it happened to him, sure, but this time it had involved stealing drugs and knocking out an underage kid, and that's something he's probably going to have to answer for, sooner or later. And it's never easy answering for something to the Feds - even when you're one of 'em. 

He stands up and starts pacing the room, trying to peek out the badly nailed windows. He’s pushing the act, he’s not as nervous as he’s showing, but he could be watched and he’s been inside this room half an hour, already: he’s expected to be growing nervous, or at least impatient, that’s what a gang guy would do. In the meantime, he’s taking the chance to try and take a look at the surrounding. All anonymous buildings all around, nothing to pinpoint the place on a map. Captain Vanderbilt won’t be happy with it. 

He hears the door unlock and he turns instantly towards it, just in time to witness Anderson and his boyfriend coming in. They're not alone, but he can't see the face of the other boy walking right next to them. He's wearing some sort of caped hood covering him entirely, something so completely out of time he's almost creeped out by it. 

"How's the view?" Anderson's boyfriend asks. The name is Leonard Karofsky-Hummel, but he dropped the surname and more than half his name somewhere along the way, and it's just Leo, now. The reasons why such a good kid - excellent results at law school, engaged with the only daughter of one of the most prominent attorneys of the city - could have such a fallout with his family are unclear, but the FBI suspect Anderson must have had something to do with it. What, it's unknown, as well as how was it even possible for two people coming from two different worlds such as theirs to meet at all. That's part of his job too - the Karofsky-Hummels were quite clear on the topic. They want their boy back home, they want to know what's happened to him. Adam's got a feeling he's gonna have to come back empty-handed on this, face those men and tell them "I'm sorry, you lost your son, he's a weirdo, now, forget about him". 

Right now, he's got his arm wrapped around the mysterious cloaked boy's shoulders, and he's honestly too close to him to have his boyfriend right at his left. Adam supposes he can't complain, though. This is already way better than having him all over himself as he was during his interview. 

He needs a change of topic, now, he doesn't wanna look like he cared anything about what he saw out the window, so he turns to Anderson while he points at Leo and the other dude with his thumb. "You let him do whatever the fuck he wants?" 

Anderson smiles in amusement, leaning against the scratched wall with his arms crossed on his chest. "May I ask what is it that makes you think so?" he questions him with his usual, unusual politeness. 

"Man," Adam clicks his tongue, "First time we met he almost raped me, now he's pushing it on this one. I wanna be your boyfriend too if these are the benefits the job comes with." 

Anderson casts him another amused smile, swinging his head right and left for a moment, as if he was thinking about it. "Most men," he says in the end, “Demands devotion from their partner. As if they were priests or saints, as if the relationship was an altar. But no man's a saint and no relationship's an altar. Men are men and relationships are like houses, you build them with solid foundations and lots of concrete. I think love and affection are the foundations of this building, and loyalty's the concrete. But I can't ask for loyalty if I'm not loyal myself. And being loyal to someone means accepting him as he is, good and bad, normal and weird, sane and insane, and swear to protect them with one's life. So I accept Leo and his needs, as he does mine, and I'd take that over a hundred years of misplaced devotion any time. If you think you're up for the job," he smirks, "Why don't you come have a private conversation with me, then?" 

Adam recoils, making a face. "Dude... I was just saying." 

Blaine laughs out loud, and his creepy boyfriend along with him, tightening his hold around the cloaked boy's shoulders. "That's not a promising reaction, am I right?" he asks the boy. He doesn't answer, but Adam senses something's wrong. 

"Wait," he mutters, looking from Leo to the boy and then back to Leo, "What the hell?" 

"Well," Leo lets go of the boy and comes towards him. Oh, God, Adam thinks, here he comes again. "You've been good against the Scale Blazers," he says, pushing him back towards the creaking, half-wrecked bed and forcing him to sit on the edge of it, "I think you deserve a good reward," he grins, landing on top of him, his hands on Adam's shoulders and his legs around his waist. 

"Anderson!" Adam panics, raising both hands and trying to back away, "Call him off!" 

Anderson just laughs, and Leo leans in to kiss Adam on his cheek, giving him the chills. "Don't worry, puppy eyes," he smirks, pulling back and landing on his feet, "I'm not your reward. I'm the kind of reward you get when you're real, real good." 

"I don't ever wanna become real, real good, then," Adam groans, "I'm not fucking gay, man. Back off." 

"We don't believe in labeling sexual orientation, here," Leo explains, shrugging nonchalantly, "We keep our sexuality fluid. One can never know." 

"I know I'm not flowing anywhere except between a girl's thighs, if anything!" Adam protests, crossing his arms. 

Leo chuckles, beckoning to the boy to come closer. "We'll see about that. Cody?" 

The boy moves right away, as if Leo had tugged at the leash. He stops right in front of Adam, while Leo moves away. He's clearly leaving him the center of the stage, and Adam doesn't have to make an effort to understand why (why this, or why Leo clung to him for dear life since before they walked into the room) when he takes the hood off his head and shows his face. 

He is a masterpiece. 

Adam's always had a soft spot for art, both his mother and father had a talent for it and despite the fact that the paths they had chosen in their life had brought his father to the army and his mother to become a nurse they raised him in a deeply artistic environment. His mother has kept doing that, bringing him to every fair and showcase on the topic she could possibly drag him to, even after his father's death, even when Adam said he didn’t want to go because he was a teenager, art reminded him of his father and he thought he should’ve done a much better use of his time than walk from a museum to the other much like bees do flying from one flower to another. 

He loves art, though, much like his parents, his path has taken him somewhere else, and he can recognize a work of art when he sees one, and Cody, with his baby blue eyes, pale skin and ebony hair, definitely is one. 

“He’s your reward,” Leo says with a smug smile stretched on his face. “And, look!, he comes with seasoning.” 

Cody diligently takes off his cloak, that falls in a cloud of dark fabric pooling at his feet, showing that he’s wearing nothing but a tank top and a denim mini-skirt underneath, a detail, that skirt, that blows Adam’s mind the moment he set his eyes upon it. He sticks his hand into the back pocket and retrieves a tiny plastic bag, one of those hermetically sealed transparent plastic bags, with a couple of pills inside. They’re tiny and have a pretty innocent look, they look like candy. One is shaped like a flower and it’s pink colored, the other is shaped like a star and it’s green colored. He’d never say they’re drugs, but clearly they are. And – the thought takes a little while to dawn on him, distracted as he is by Cody’s eyes, and his delicate, girly features, and that damn skirt – they clearly want him to take them. 

Which obviously is a problem. 

He could go with the “I’ve been sober for six months, dude” story, but he can see it in Leo’s eyes, he refuses the drugs now, he’s out, they won’t trust him, they’re probably gonna off him as soon as they get a chance. They know undercover agents can’t take drugs. He can’t avoid this. There’s no way to do that. Besides, he can handle it. If it turns out he can’t, he’s gonna call for an extraction as soon as radio silence’s over. 

“And this comes free of charges?” he asks, reaching out with his hand to receive the pill Cody has falling out of the plastic bag for him. He takes it and swallows it before he can get cold feet about it. 

“Sure,” Leo smiles politely like an extremely gracious and amenable restaurant owner, “Compliments of the house. Cody will take one too,” he holds his hand out for him, and Cody lets the other pill fall down on his palm, “Candies make him eager.” He smirks and puts the pill on the tip of his tongue. Then he turns around, grabbing Cody by his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss that the other boy accepts favorably, not like someone who knows he doesn’t have any alternatives, but like someone who actually wants it. 

Adam turns to look at Anderson, and he’s watching the show with an amused smile on his lips. The fuck, Adam thinks, looking back to Leo and Cody, these people are crazy. 

Leo pulls away from Cody soon after that. Cody looks a little dizzy, and his eyes are unfocused. Whether it’s the drugs or the fact that he’s just been kissed stupid by a psycho, Adam doesn’t know. He wonders if Cody really gets what’s going on here, if he goes with it because he believes in it, because he likes it or because he simply doesn’t know any other way. When he looks at him, into those confused, watery baby blue eyes, Adam just doesn’t know. He seems the very image of purity. But eyes, even such as beautiful, can deceive. He’s met countless stunning whores over the years since he became an undercover agent. Men in power always use them the same way. They charm new recruits into the gang, they’re the glue that keep men and women stick to the cause, but they’re pawns and, as such, disposable. 

He’s not sure Cody’s different. The way Leo handles him isn’t enough to decide. 

“So, is he my reward or yours?” Adam spits out, nervously. 

Leo laughs out loud, turning to look at him. “Weren’t you straight?” 

Adam looks away. That was ridiculous to say. “I was just…” 

“Just saying, sure,” Leo smirks and nods, “Don’t worry, I was just getting him ready for you. He’s all yours, now.” 

He leaves a few seconds after that, together with Anderson. They don’t lock the door from the outside, this time. It’s a good thing, it means they trust him now. Adam could even leave, now, pretend he fucked the boy – God knows Cody doesn’t look like he’ll remember anything of the next few hours, comes tomorrow morning – and just get lost, come back tomorrow, start again. But he knows better. If he left, they’d know. Somehow, they’d find out. Maybe Cody wouldn’t remember. But Anderson and his creepy boyfriend would. 

He feels a cloud of fresh fruity perfume coming towards himself, and he turns around just in time to see Cody leaning in on him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Whoa! Whoa,” he backs off, holding Cody’s hand in his own and pushing it back against Cody’s chest, “Dude, no. I told your boss already. I’m not gay.” 

“Leo’s not my boss, he’s my friend,” Cody looks at him as if what he said was just unacceptable, “And it doesn’t matter if you’re not gay, ‘cause I’m not a boy.” 

Adam opens his eyes wide, raising his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” 

“I’m not a boy.” 

“You don’t…” he looks down at his crotch. 

“I do have a dick, if that’s what you’re wondering about.” 

“But—“ 

“I’m not a boy.” 

“How can that be?!” 

Cody just shrugs, looking away. “It just is. Leo told me it doesn’t matter. If I don’t feel like a boy, then I’m not a boy, whether I have a dick or not.” 

“So you… you define yourself as a girl.” 

“No,” Cody shakes his head, “I’m not a girl either.” 

“What?!” 

“Leo said I don’t have to be a girl just because I’m not a boy. I can be none.” 

“This makes no sense,” Adam groans, passing a hand over his face. His thoughts are starting to muddle up, and this time, when Cody comes closer and sits beside him, he doesn’t push him away. That skirt’s fucking mesmerizing. 

“Why does it have to make sense?” he asks. Adam doesn’t have an answer ready, so he gives none. “When I lived with my parents, I was very unhappy. They didn’t _want_ to force me live my life any differently than I wanted to live it, but I still felt the weight of their hopes and expectations upon my shoulders, and it crushed me down. Blaine and Leo saved me.” 

“Yeah, how? Putting you on the street to hustle?” 

“I haven’t been hustling for years, now,” Cody shrugs, “Blaine took me off the street pretty soon.” 

“But don’t you see?” Adam groans again, turning to look at him. It feels hotter than it should, the air in this room. He wishes he could pry the windows open, maybe some wind would cool the temperature down – or maybe he just shouldn’t have taken the fucking drugs. “They… This, what you’re doing with me, that’s hustling too. They’re forcing you to.” 

“How are they forcing me to?” 

“Well, they asked you to come have sex with me, didn’t they?” 

“Yes, but I could’ve said no.” 

“Yeah,” Adam snorts, “Sure.” 

“I could’ve,” Cody nods, “But you’re cute, and Leo asked me. Believe me,” he adds with a little pretty smile, “I don’t need to be protected from them.” 

No, Adam thinks, but maybe from yourself. He doesn’t say it, though, he’s already been acting suspiciously enough as it is. Any other guy would’ve just taken him. Even a straight one, to prove his loyalty, would’ve just closed his eyes and fucked him. Ten minutes top. It’d have been over before he’d know. 

“Aren’t the drugs kicking in…?” Cody says, “’Cause they are for me.” 

Adam looks at him briefly, and then he feels his fingers landing on his own thigh. When he looks down, he finds Cody’s tiny hand already moving upwards, aiming for his crotch. “Wait…” he mutters, “I’m not…” 

“I already told you I’m not a boy.” 

“God, please,” he almost whines. When Cody’s hand stops right over his bulging erection, his heart skips a beat. “No, don’t. I’m not—“ 

“You’re hard.” Cody states is as the matter of fact it is. He runs his hand up towards the head of his cock, following its outline through his thick denim jeans, and then downwards again, reaching for his testicles. He strokes them slowly, making him moan. 

“Well, I…” Adam sighs, closing his eyes, “I can’t deny that.” 

Cody chuckles, and he sounds really amused as he stands from the bed and straddles him, his skirt curling up his thighs, enough to show his black underpants. He weighs nothing, light as a feather as he is, his body tiny and fragile like a little bird’s. “I’m horny,” he says nonchalantly. That’s probably what Anderson’s creepy boyfriend meant when he said drugs made him eager. 

“What about…” Adam swallows and tries to back off, but he knows he’s just pushing the inevitable a few minutes ahead, “What about Leo? Won’t he be jealous?” 

“He always is,” Cody smiles, leaving a soft, dry kiss at the corner of his mouth. His lips taste like chocolate and strawberries, it’s amazing. 

“Then he should stop pushing you around.” 

“But he wants reasons to be jealous,” Cody swings his hips, rubbing himself against Adam’s crotch, making him shiver, “That way he can reclaim me, again and again. That’s how he works.” 

“Then he’s fucked up,” Adam moans, closing his eyes. 

“It is how it is,” Cody simply answers. 

“And what about Anderson? Isn’t he jealous?” 

“Blaine?” Cody laughs, “No, not at all. He thinks people should be free to experience their sexuality as they want. And if this means fucking around, well…” 

“Sounds like a total douchebag to me,” he groans. Cody moves on top of him again and he puts his hands on his hips. At first he thinks they’re there to stop his movements. Then they invite them. And that’s how he knows he’s lost. 

“He’s a man with a vision,” Cody speaks softly against his lips, leaving there a kiss every few words, “Don’t be hard on him. Be hard on me.” 

He hears the clinking of his belt as Cody unbuckles it. He’s got to stop this somehow, he thinks, he just doesn’t know how. And he feels so hot, right now, he just wants to get naked. Cody’s lips feel so cool against his overheated skin. Maybe if he kissed him everywhere, he’d feel better. He lets out a desperate moan when his brain hits him with the mental picture of Cody bending over and taking his cock into his mouth. His hands slide from Cody’s hips to his ass, cupping his buttocks through the fabric of his skirt, squeezing them hard. 

Cody moans, moving closer to him. He feels him against his skin and by that he realizes he’s pulled his dick out of his pants and underpants. It’s hot and swollen and throbbing like crazy, and he’s never felt like this, never ever. Sex has always been a means to an end, for him. He’s had girlfriends, and sex was important for them, and he loved them and wanted to be with them enough to manage to make it important for himself as well, every now and then, but apart from that sex has never been a thing of desperate desire, something he needed. It was just something that could happen and was pleasant enough, never something he ached for. 

He’s aching for it now, something he’s never experienced, that’s blowing his mind. He’s hit by some vague sense of foreshadowing, perhaps, he thinks, he can’t handle this. It’s already too intense, and it’s already getting out of control, and he’s already more exposed than he’d like to admit. But everything fades out like a B movie scene transition when Cody touches him, and his cool fingers make him shiver. 

“Fuck…” he mutters, looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. Cody looks good enough he’d like to take a bite out of him. And he kind of does, leaning in to kiss him, differently than Cody kissed him before. It’s an hungrier, wetter, deeper kiss that Adam kind of forces upon him, but that Cody adjusts to pretty quickly, like something unexpected but that he’s not against of. 

“Tricks don’t usually kiss me,” he says in a half surprised, half confused voice, as he reaches behind to fetch a condom from the back pocket of his skirt. 

“I’m not a trick,” Adam answers, taking the condom from his hand and tearing the package open with his teeth, “I’m one of the boys.” 

“They don’t usually kiss me either,” he answers against Adam’s lips as he kisses him again, “Only Leo does.” 

“Well, then, tough shit,” Adam simply answers. He doesn’t give a fuck what the creepy boyfriend does, or will think of this. He pushed Cody in his arms. Fuck him. He pulls Cody closer, and Cody half moans, slipping a hand between their bodies, reaching down for his underpants. He doesn’t take ‘em off – that’d take way too much time and, more importantly, that’d require him to stand up, and none of ‘em can have that now –, he just pushes them aside, exposing himself to Adam’s clouded eyes. 

He doesn’t even know if it’s the drugs or not, but he looks so fucking beautiful, right now. He tries to picture what it’ll be to push past that tight ring of muscles and inside his body, and the overwhelming sense of anticipation that washes over him in that moment is almost strong enough to push him over the edge already. 

Almost. 

Cody shifts a little on top of him, landing in his lap soon after that. Adam’s cock brushes against his opening and he can feel it so clearly despite the rubber, he lets out a breathless moan that is born on Cody’s lips and dies out right away inside his mouth as he kisses him again. Then something changes, Cody only barely moves but something changes entirely, suddenly everything’s warm and then hot, wet and then wetter, tight and then so, so much tighter. Cody tightens the hold of his muscles around his erection and squeezes another desperate moan out of him, and when Adam understands what’s different, what changed, his body starts moving on its own, and he holds Cody still with his hands firmly closed around his buttocks as he pounds inside him, the bed creaking and moving loudly every time he thrusts. 

This is wrong. It’s against the law, against the rules and it’s unfair on Cody – and perhaps on himself too. But he can’t bring himself to care about it, right now, not while all he can feel is Cody closing around him, his voice rising and then melting in a symphony of moans as he comes staining his skirt, squeezing his cock so tight to milk his orgasm out of him too, making him yell. 

He keeps holding onto him after the shivers are gone, after what’s left of pleasure is just a vague warm feeling making him dizzy and unwilling to move. This is fucked up. He can’t control it. He messed up, and he has no idea what to tell captain Vanderbilt once radio silence is over. 

“You were so good,” Cody kisses him on his cheek, a vague smile lingering on his peachy lips. “I like you. I hope you get to stay around for a while.” 

“Yeah…” Adam sighs, looking away, “What’s that gonna take?” 

“I don’t know,” Cody innocently shakes his head, “It’s for Blaine and Leo to decide.” 

Of course it is. He nods, watching Cody slide off his knees and stand up. He tidies his clothes up and says goodbye with another kiss on his cheek. 

“Where are you going, now?” Adam asks, though he knows he shouldn’t. 

“To Leo,” Cody simply answers, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Adam feels his stomach tighten as if someone was holding it in his fist, and squeezing it. That’s bad. That’s very bad. That’s awful. “Say hi from me,” he spits out, looking away. 

Cody chuckles, opening the door. “You’re funny,” he says before leaving the room. 

“Yeah,” Adam sighs, falling on his back on the bed, “A real fucking laugh.” 

His phone rings, it’s a text. He fetches it and reads – it’s Jesse, his handler. He saved him as Cousin Pitt. “Hey, dude, where you at? Call me, my girlfriend fucked me up.” So captain Vanderbilt’s asking him to make contact. That can’t be good. 

He stands from the bed and tidies up his pants. He buckles the belt and he’s about to get out when Anderson opens the door almost right on his face. “Oh, good,” he says with a smile, “You’re already functioning. Come, I need help with something.” 

“What?” he frowns, “No, wait, listen, I’ve gotta go, my cousin—“ 

“Is your cousin about to die?” 

“No, but—“ 

“Then he’ll wait,” Anderson smile again. That’s as final as he’s gonna get before punching him in the face, Adam reckons. 

“Fine,” he sighs, “But why don’t you ask your boyfriend?” 

“You keep saying boyfriend,” Anderson chuckles, leading him out and through the half wrecked building. Adam finds out only the part he’s been kept in is really falling to pieces. The other half of it has been renewed and redecorated, and looks actually pretty decent. “He’s my husband.” 

“The fuck?” 

“He’s checking Cody out, anyway, he won’t be available for a few hours, so I need you. Besides, it’s dirty work and it’s only fair we get a newbie to do it. Especially since we’re cleaning up your mess.” 

“Dude,” Adam whines as they walk out of the building and into the street, “The more you talk the less sense you make.” 

Blaine stops all of a sudden, turning to look at him. “You don’t know,” he says, “The Scale Blazers’ kid, the one you punched. He’s dead. We have to go and clean that warehouse up, or soon you’re going to become our weakest link, and we don’t want that. Leo doesn’t deal well with weak links.” 

Adam sobers up instantly, cold sweat running down his back. He fucked up. He fucked up good this time. That’s why captain Vanderbilt was reaching out so soon. 

“Come on,” Blaine pats him on his back, “First kill, right? I know how you feel. Don’t worry, it’s going to get better soon. Just trust me. Come.” 

He follows him blindly, unable to process what’s going on, the kind of consequences it’ll have. He keeps thinking about Cody’s words, I hope you get to stay around for a while, and his own answer to that, what’s that gonna take? Maybe he won’t have to worry about that, after all, he won’t have to worry about staying. He’ll have to worry about leaving.


End file.
